


the lace in your dress tangles my neck

by enbyboiwonder



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Episode: s07e20 Lab Rats, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: For the first time, Wendy can actually picture her wedding.





	the lace in your dress tangles my neck

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Death of a Bachelor](https://youtu.be/R03cqGg40GU) by Panic! At the Disco, because obviously the first wedding-related song to pop into my head was going to be that.
> 
> This is possibly not entirely accurate (What? I was raised as a girl yet know next to nothing about weddings? Gasp! The audacity!), but y'know what, I don't care. I just wanted to write something gay and cute and sappy, so I did.

"Henry offered to marry you?" Wendy repeats, amused.

"Don't worry," Mandy assures her, "he's gay."

Wendy laughs a little. "I'm not worried." She takes her girlfriend's left hand in hers, thumb tracing out almost absently where the ring would sit. Voice soft, she asks, "Marriage is something you want?"

Shrugging, Mandy says, "It's something I've always imagined since I was a kid—the dress I'd wear, the flowers, the color scheme… What little girl doesn't? Although," she adds, chuckling, "probably the fact that I never pictured the groom or groomsmen or what they'd be wearing should've clued me in that I'm a lesbian a lot sooner."

Wendy snorts out a laugh at that. Her thumb rubs over the stretch of Mandy's finger between the first two knuckles, her expression growing sober. She's never given her own wedding much thought beyond that it might be nice to have one one day. And maybe an outdoor wedding. But she can start to picture it now: the green around them, the flower arches—a neutral white, for now, as she doesn't know what Mandy has in mind—the light breeze welcome in the already-warm Nevada morning. They'd each walk down an aisle and meet in the middle before all their friends and family. The ring under her thumb is gold, maybe, with a modest diamond framed by four smaller ones, nothing too fancy—or something less traditional, like white and blue topaz set in a silver band. They're both wearing white, Mandy looking like royalty in delicate floral lace, those sleeves that rest just below the shoulder, a silver necklace resting over her breastbone, her dark hair done up beneath the veil, cheeks flushed prettily. Wendy's heart flutters as Mandy smiles softly up at her, and she leans in to kiss her.

The small, quizzical smile has melted into something wider and happier by the time she pulls back, and Wendy can't help but return it. "I hope one day it's possible," she says. _I hope one day I can give it to you._

"Yeah. Me too."

A gentle warmth blooms in her chest at Mandy's smile, the same one that Wendy pictured in their imagined wedding, and as Mandy squeezes the hand in hers and curls her other around the back of her neck to kiss her sweetly, she knows her hopes will come true.


End file.
